Cercle Vicieux
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Alors tirera ou ne tirera pas ?


**H**ello mes petits diables ! Et oui je n'ai pas (encore une fois) disparu dans le néant, je suis là et bien là avec cette petite ficlet. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher après avoir revue le film un énième fois, je vous faire une petit histoire sur ses deux là. J'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez même si c'est très court. Je me doute que le Joker ( et même Batman ) doit être OOC, car de toute façon il est impossible de capter réellement l'essence d'un personnage tel et le Joker. Joker version Heath Ledger.

**Couple :** Batman/Joker

**Fandom :** The Dark Knight - Le Chevalier Noir

**Genre :** Angst et Hurt/Confort

**Rating : **T ( Mais c'est vraiment un tout petit T )

**Cercle vicieux **

Un rire hystérique résonna sur les murs délabrés du vieil entrepôt dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le Joker avait toujours aimer les coups mais les recevoir du Batman semblait le faire jubiler au delà de toutes limites. Allonger de tout son long, la lèvre en sang et son maquillage lui dégoulinant lentement du visage, il fixa ses yeux sur la chauve-souris.

«Tu ne comprend pas Batsy, tu es comme moi à leurs yeux. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un monstre de foire tout juste bon pour Arkham ! Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu t'obstines. Tu t'obstines à les sauver et à te dresser contre moi.»

Chancelant, il se redressa tant bien que mal, son sourire légendaire toujours collé aux lèvres. Bruce ne réagissait pas, il semblait attendre la suite de la tirade ou bien simplement que le clown se relève pour lui asséner un nouveau coup.

«Je sais ... Non je sens même que tu m'écoute, alors je vais continuer si tu le permet. Je vais continuer par une question simple : Pourquoi ?»

À chaque mot le clown avançait vers la chauve-souris. De sous son masque le chevalier noir sembla tiquer. Un sourire presque serin, l'air détendu, comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans un entrepôt désaffecté avec son éternel Némésis, le Joker fixait le Batman, semblant attendre quelque chose.

«Pourquoi quoi Joker ?»

«Pourquoi, si tu en as tant envie, ce qui semble être le cas, ne met tu pas fin à toute cette mascarade ?»

«De quoi parle tu pauvre fou ?»

Bruce perdait patience. Que faisait-il à rester planté là comme une statue de sel à écouter ce clown lui parler, lui déblatérer toutes ces âneries, au lieu de l'arrêter et d'appeler Gordon, qu'il puisse enfin rentrer ce reposer ? Mais, et ce pour la première fois, il en était incapable. Ce soir peut-être devenait-il fou lui même car les paroles du clown le clouait sur place. Certes il avait toujours au fond de lui, cette petite voix qui lui intimait de retirer ce sourire fou du visage du criminel le plus rechercher de Gotham mais ce soir ... Ce soir cette voix ne criait pas assez fort. Là au milieu des vieux barils, des poutres usées, le Joker lui semblait ... fascinant.

«Oh Batsy, je sais que tu es plus malin que ça ! Je te parle de cette horrible cercle vicieux dans lequel tu nous as entraîner. Tu me traque, tu m'arrête et m'envoie dans cet ignoble trou à rat qu'est Arkham. Trou à rat dont je m'échappe dans la journée la plupart du temps. Et alors tout recommence.»

À présent, le criminel était si proche du justicier que celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

«Tue moi. Tue moi et tout sera fini. Ta copine sera venger, le chevalier blanc de Gotham aussi et que dire des dizaines de policiers et d'innocents que j'ai tué et fait tuer.»

Batman ne comprenait pas... Ce fous, ce dangereux mais si influent criminel, le Joker... sa Némésis... lui proposait de le tuer ? Il lui offrait d'en finir ? Le fou en question était maintenant presque coller à son ennemis, ce qui n'aidait nullement les pensés du justicier à ce clarifier et à ce mettre en place. La chaleur du Joker le perturbait.

«C'est très simple regarde.»

Le clown dégaina un révolver d'on ne sait où et le tendit à Bruce qui, par pure réflexe, le saisi. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Dent il pris la main du justicier et dirigea lui même le révolver vers son crâne.

«Et par pitié ne me parle pas d'étique ou de principes chevaleresque ! Tu vaux beaucoup plus que tout ces menteurs qui grouilles là dehors, tous ces soit disant bon samaritains qui n'en veulent qu'au fric. Maintenant Batman, la question est : Tirera ou ne tirera pas ? »

Bruce ne savait pas quoi faire, il sentait la main tenant le révolver devenir de plomb et des idées confuses tournaient dans sa tête en une frénésie affolante. Et dans cette frénésie, il ne réussi à capter qu'une pensé, une seule et unique envie. Une envie brusque et soudaine. C'est dans cette farandole de pensés incohérentes que le révolver se baissa et que les lèvres du justicier percutèrent celles de sa Némésis. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, valsèrent dans un bain de salive et de sang. Et soudain plus rien. Bruce sentit le froid l'envahir, la présence du Joker c'était écarté d'un coup. Un rire, CE rire résonna une nouvelle foi.

«J'avais raison Batman. Tu es fou, aussi fou que moi, que tous les autres !»

Mais Bruce n'écoutait pas, à présent tout était clair. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas tirer, en réalité il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. D'un rapide mouvement, il se retrouva à nouveau coller à son ennemis.

Une veste qui vole, un masque qui tombe. Des lèvres qui se retrouvent, des dents qui s'entrechoquent. Des bruits de vêtements froissés, des gémissements. Du plaisir, de la douleur. Une réponse donné, un rire.

«Maintenant Joker, tu sais pourquoi.»

**End**


End file.
